


When We Met

by allourheroes



Series: This Isn't White Collar [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a forger and a conman, as well as a genius as usual. John is a man of the law. White Collar-inspired AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've just been writing these little tidbits of fic inspired by White Collar, this one being the first. Ignore my terrible titles.

John hadn’t been the most enthusiastic attendee of museums, but he and Sarah had gotten passes long before their marriage had crumbled. There was no reason not to use the passes, it would only be a waste of money.

He stopped in front of a particularly stunning painting. The old masters certainly had known what they were doing, even the pattern of the brushstrokes spoke to him.

He felt more than saw a man shuffle closer to him and he shifted, trying to allow the other man a look. It was thankfully none too busy or John would have felt guilty monopolizing the view.

The man stood by his side, taller than John, hands clasped behind his back.

“Do you like this one?” the man said and John was surprised at the timbre of his voice.

John cleared his throat, “Yes, well, it’s quite beautiful.”

He let his eyes glance at the man, seeing the tiny upturn of his mouth. They stood in silence for what felt to John like hours but was perhaps only a few seconds.

“It’s a fake.”

John startled, mouth gaping open as he turned to the man, to the painting, and back again, eyebrows furrowing. “What?” The man grinned. “How--how can you tell?”

The man’s eyes slid to John, smile widening, “I painted it.”

Blinking hard, John could only stare for a moment. “You?”

“Yes.” The man seemed quite pleased with himself.

“If what you say is true, I-- I could arrest you.”

“You won’t,” the man replied simply, confidently.

John searched for the words. “Who are you?”

The man extended a hand, “Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
